When Lewis met Rowling
by kalsmalfoy
Summary: The Pevensies are transported to the wrong place. Hogwarts. What's the worst that could happen? HP/CoN x-over.post-PC movieverse, HP-5th year, OotP disregarded at some points
1. The one wherein they meet

_Title: When Lewis Met Rowling  
__**DiSCLAiMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. PC-movieverse. **_

_Chapter 1: The one wherein they meet_

* * *

As they watched the eldest girl kissing the current King, the youngest of them whispered to both her brothers, "I'm sure when I'm older, I'll understand." They one with the dark brown locks raised a brow and also whispered, "I'm older and I don't think I _want_ to understand." The girl parted with her guy and joined her siblings as they prepared to enter the portal on the tree, which would help them return to their own time and dimension.

The first one to enter was Edmund and the last was Lucy. To her surprise, she didn't land on solid concrete, but rather fell on Susan. Being the first on to enter the portal, Edmund carried the weight of his siblings. "Gerroff!" he choked. Peter helped his brother to his feet and dusted the dirt off of what they were wearing, their Narnian clothes. "Where are we?" Lucy asked, taking in her surroundings. "I-I don't know. We're not at the train station—" Peter said but was interrupted by Edmund, saying, "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He scowled at his younger brother

"Did you hear that?" Susan suddenly said. "Hear what, Su?" Her elder brother asked. "_That!_ That faint sound." They listened intently at what Susan heard. "G-g-get…O-oaway..Away?" Lucy started, looking up. Then it dawned on her. "GET AWAY!!" Then, the Whomping Willow started to shake violently, thrashing about in its place. Edmund almost got hit but jumped at the last second. Just as the tree started to move even violently, it suddenly stopped. The four Pevensies were huddled together in the ground, Peter and Edmund covering the girls for extra protection.

Three people came running towards them, and were dressed in black robes. "What are you, bonkers?! You could've died _via_ tree!" a boy with flaming red hair, about Susan's age, screamed. "W-we're sorry. W-we didn't know." Peter shakily said as he stood up and helped Susan and Lucy, to their feet. "If you don't mind us asking," the boy with round glasses, unruly jet black hair, and apparently, a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead started, "Who are you?" and looked at what they were wearing. Peter approached, bowed and said, "I am High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, as well as Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane." Jaws dropped. "I think 'Peter' was _MORE_ than enough." Edmund said aloud, seeing the expressions of the three people in front of them. "Probably." Lucy gave a chuckle. "I'm Susan." The eldest of the girl Pevensies said. "And I'm Edmund." He said, extending a hand. "And this is…" the girl with the bushy brown hair said. "Lucy." Lucy replied, shaking the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "Pleasure." The other girl replied.

"I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger." She introduced herself. "And these boys who are with you are?" Edmund asked, arching a brow. "Oh! These are my _best friends_, Harry Potter," she directed her hand to the boy with glasses, "And Ronald Weasley." She said and introducing her red-headed friend. "_Ron_. She only calls me that when she's…" he lowered his tone. "_Problematic._" "I HEARD THAT, RONALD!" Ron shrugged and said, "Told you. So, where did you lot came from?"

"We came from Narnia." Lucy replied with half of the enthusiasm she usually has. "_Narnia_?" Hermione asked, simply shocked. "Yes, _Narnia. _It's a place where I was High King Peter, the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, as well as Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane." Peter stated with a sad face. "Ignore him. It's a place filled with Centaurs, Minotaurs and talking beasts. You've heard of them?" Susan queried the three of them. "Centaurs maybe, but _talking beasts?"_ Hermione laughed. "You're forgetting Aragog." Harry whispered. "Oh right. Nevermind" she grinned. "We do know some centaurs though. In fact, there's a whole heard right there in the Forbidden Forest!" Harry said pointing at the huge forest. "Forbidden?" Edmund asked. "Uh-huh. Forbidden. As in, not allowed. No access. _Do Not Enter or face certain doom_ kind of forbidden." Hermione replied with a chuckle. "Excuse our friend here. She had much sugar to eat this morning." Ron said, as he and Harry placed their hands on either side of Hermione's shoulders.

"_Boys_," she let out a sigh. "Oh! But we originally came from Finchley." Peter said from behind Lucy. "Yes! We came from Finchley!" Lucy and Susan said in unison. "Finchley you say." Ron said as he rubbed his chin. "Oh yes! Finchley's wonderful! Until those Nazis bombarded it with bombs." Susan said with a slight frown. "Nazis? Nazis as in…" Harry said suddenly, "World War Two." His girl-best friend said in a whisper but was loud enough for the others to hear. "_World War Two_? What the bloody hell is that?!" said Ron's voice, breaking the short silence. "It's like… the Second Wizarding War, Ron. Ugh. It's hard to explain. Go to Muggle school first!" Harry cried. "_Muggle? _Wait… What—" Edmund was interrupted by Hermione saying, "We have to take them to the Headmaster immediately." "Immediately?" Ron repeated. "Immediately." She said, sternly. "As in, _right now_?" "RON!" Harry and Hermione chorused in annoyance.

"Can we go visit the Forbidden forest later?" Lucy intervened with a smile. "Don't you remember, Lu? _Do not enter or face certain doom?_" Susan mimicked Hermione which everyone laughed at, then, they all went inside. Edmund and Lucy stayed back a bit and the former waited until he said to her, "Don't worry, Lu. We'll face '_certain doom_' later," with a smile and earned himself a laugh from his younger sister.

* * *

_A/N: Ok so as some of you may recall, I have posted a snippet of a dialogue. I forgot which characters, but I did post it and this is a revised story. I revised because KARLA told me so. I do hope I could update soon. I've already had a timetable planned out. Read and Review! Oh! And I'd like to inform my readers that I plan to edit 'Accidentally in Love' and 'When your best friends are enemies'. _

_Hate it? Love it? You tell me. xx_


	2. The one where they're off to see the wiz

_A/N: So sorry guys that it took me THAT long to update! Don't come after me. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Chapter 2: The one where they were off to see the wizard_

* * *

When they entered Hogwarts, they were at lost for words. They stood in their place looking around. "Oi! Hurry up! You'll get lost on your first time here and you don't want anyone –or any_thing_ for that matter –, finding you! Other than us!" Ron shouted, as he was a good 17 feet away from them. The four siblings hurried to catch up at the trio and they proceeded to the headmaster's office.

They all stopped in front of a stone-like statue of something that looked like a gargoyle. "Acid Pops," Harry said "Oh no, thank you. I'm full." Peter said. "Not You." Hermione let out a laugh. "It's the password, Peter." She stated. "Oh, never mind then. I'm not fond of _acid_ anyway." He said with a smile. The gargoyle jumped out of its way as they were talking and is staircase behind it."Ladies first," Edmund said, as he blocked Peter from going up the stairs and gestured to the girls to go first. They giggled and ascended up the stairs to the Headmaster's Office.

They knocked at the door and heard a faint '_come in_,' from their Headmaster. "Professor," Hermione started as she came in. "We have something to tell you," Harry followed. "Something to tell you, _immediately_," Ron said, eyeing Hermione for fun. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest in return. "As I was _saying_, we have a problem." She said to the headmaster. "What what may our predicament be, Ms. Granger?" The old man quirked an eyebrow. She gestured her hand to the door, where the four Pevensies stood. "They told us that they came from the 1940's." Harry piped. "1940's?!" Ron's voice echoed in the circular office. "Yes, sir. We do come from the 1940's. Don't you?" Edmund voiced out from the door, a confused look scribbled on their faces. "Oh my, we do have a problem." He said and turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Children, I must ask you to head back to your Common Room while I speak to our guests here. I will floo you when we are done discussing matters of great importance." The three nodded, and as they exited the room, the Pevensies took their place in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"What do you think he'll say to them?" Hermione asked. They were in the corridor, walking to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry shrugged while Ron said, still in disbelief, "1940's?!" "Now, Ron, it's getting annoying." Harry smiled and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Yes, Harry. It is getting rather annoying. Let's say we shove Ron in the broom closet near library?" Hermione suggested, "I think we should, Hermione. What do you say?" Harry replied with a smirk. "No, you can't! I'm your best friend!" Ron pleaded, landing on his knees. "Kevin! Forgive me!" He shouted into the wind, obviously out of his mind. They arrived in front of the entrance, the Fat Lady's Portrait. "Password?" she asked in a bored tone. "Mackled Malaclaw." Harry said and she swung open.

When they were just about to sit, Professor Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire place. "Hello, children!" he said. "Oh! Hello, Professor. What brings your head here?" Harry said with a smile. "I'm just here to talk about our…guests. It seems that they will be staying here longer than we thought they would." "Really? So, they're staying?" Ron asked, sitting on the couch. "Yes. Yes they are. So, they will be sorted before dinner, and I would require you three to accompany them to Diagon Alley to shop for their supplies for the year." He explained to the teens. "Oh! Of course, Professor! Anytime's good except for –" He was cut off by the headmaster, saying, "This afternoon." "Exactly." Ron continued for Harry, "So I trust you three will do it?" Dumbledore asked, eyebrows arched in delight. "Sure, Professor. We'd love to." Hermione beamed. "Excellent." "When?" All three asked. "This afternoon." The Headmaster replied. "This afternoon?" Ron slipped off his seat in surprised. "This afternoon. Do we have a bad connection?" Dumbledore mumbled the last part with a laugh. "NO! Umm –" Hermione shouted, apparently lost for words. "I know that this is last minute, but the teachers are very busy right now, and I am to attend a meeting," He further explained to them. "Um –of course we'll do it, Professor." Hermione smiled and watched the look on Harry's face. "Thank you, children. I truly appreciate this. I will escort them to them outside, and expect you at the doors by the time we arrive." And with that, his head vanished. The trio looked at each other and sighed.

"Oh well, I guess we have to reschedule the Forbidden Forest trip some other time." Ron said. "_RONALD!_" Hermione yelled and smacked Ron at the back of his head. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed, rubbing the place where Hermione smacked him. "You will NOT accompany them to the Forbidden Forest." She said sternly. "But 'Mione! It would be fun!" He reasoned. Hermione was about to smack him again but he raised his hands in defense. "Alright! Alright I won't accompany them to the Forbidden Forest." And with that, Hermione smiled and the Harry laughed at the scene. "So mates, let's head down, shall we?" Harry said with a smile and the other two nodded.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so I took Dumbledore and the trio's conversation from the Hannah Montana episode "Promma Mia". Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And also, thanks to the guys who reviewed in my first chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short. Hate it, Love it, you tell me!_

_And so dear readers, review please xx_


	3. The one about flooing there

_A/N: AAAH! After a long wait, I finally updated! Sorry if it took long. School's a killer. Anyway, I finally decided that Harry, Ron and Hermione's year here would be their fifth. The book's events are disregarded. ENJOY!_

_**DiSCLAiMER: The C.S. Lewis and J.K. Rowling characters are not mine. I want them though :(**_

_Chapter 3: The one about Flooing there_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were excused for their last subject in the morning ("Thank Merlin!" Ron cried when Dumbledore broke to them the news) for them to take the Pevensies to a tour of Hogwarts. After the tour, they had an early lunch.

"Snape's been giving me a hard time all week!" Ron said in between bites. "But it's still Monday, Ron." Harry said, half laughing, half nearly choking on his food while laughing at Ron. "Exactly!"  
The other six laughed at this. As their laughter filled the Great Hall, the bell rang and the other students entered. Hermione looked up a bit, then quickly lowered her head. No one noticed this, except for two people, of course, who were watching her as well.

Professor Dumbledore came to them thirty minutes after lunch had officially started. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked and, after Ron had eaten everything off his plate, all nodded. "So, a carriage is waiting outside and it will bring you to Hogsmeade. From there, go to the Three Broomsticks and floo to Flourish and Blotts. I've already informed Madame Rosmerta about your visit and asked permission about using her Floo Network." He said then turned to Hermione, "And Ms. Granger," he took out a medium-sized bag and handed it to Hermione, "Here is some money for your expenses for today. Now off you go!" he finished. They all got up and rushed to the door, very much excited, or in Ron's case, in need of the bathroom. "Oh and children!" he called out. They halted to a full stop and turned to the Professor. "Treat yourselves to Mr. Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I heard he has a new addition to his ice cream flavours." He added with a smile. The seven nodded enthusiastically and headed out the door.

There, outside the doors, a carriage stood waiting for them. When they were all seated, the carriage started to move. "What are those things pulling the carriage?" Lucy asked. "Don't be silly, Lucy. There's nothing pulling the carriage. It's pulling itself, like always." Ron said with an amused expression. "No, I see it too!" Susan exclaimed. Ron kept on laughing silently. "You're not going mad," Harry started, turning away from Ron. "I can see them too." He whispered after he heard something that sounded like Hermione saying 'She's just a child, Ronald!' in a hushed tone. "What are they?" Edmund asked. "They're called Thestrals. They can be only seen by people who've seen death. They're quite gentle really but people avoid them because they're quite different." He finished. "Oh." Peter let out looking at the ground. "You've seen? Death, I mean," Harry queried. The four Pevensies nodded. "While in battle." Lucy sighed, barely audible, as no one made any comment. "I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "I mean, it's hard, I know." Lucy smiled a bit and said, "It's ok." And with that, the subject was dropped.

The ride to Hogsmeade was silent from there. Then, silently, they walked up to the Three Broomsticks and was greeted by Madame Rosmerta, leading them to her fire place and handing Hermione her jar of floo powder. Gathered around the fire place, Hermione explained to them about flooing. "So, let's recap. You get the floo powder like so," "BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE! I've been going back and forth from Flourish and Blotts!" Ron cried and she shot him a glared that could have killed him tem times over. "Ok ok." He sighed in defeat and took a hand full of floo powder _again_. "Then, clearly shout the name of the place," she continued. "FLOURISH AND BLOTTS!" Ron shouted and threw the powder to his feet. The Pevensies looked at him while he was being engulfed by green flames. After the last of it had died out, Hermione turned to face the siblings and then Harry asked, "Who's next?"

Breaking the silence, Lucy shouted, "ME!" She was about to get some floo powder from Hermione when Peter grabbed hold of her shoulders and dragged her to his side, not letting go and said, "Oh no, no, no! No sibling of mine will travel using _that_! It's too dangerous! Edmund, you go." Edmund turned to him looking shocked. "Hey I'm your sibling too!" he pointed out. "Yes, well, you mean no great importance to me. Go on," Peter said and pointed his nose up in the air and did a shooing motion with his hands. A second later, he watched, from the corner of his eye, Edmund's shocked-turned-angry-turned-sad face. Peter then smiled and grabbed his brother by his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Aw Ed! I'm just playing with you. You know you're my _favorite_ brother." He said with a smile. The younger boy Pevensie turned and looked at his older brother. "But Pete, I'm your _only_ brother." "Hence you are my favorite brother!" he replied with a laugh.

Ah, playful banter between siblings. Harry and Hermione smiled at the scene, amused and at the same time longing for moments like the one they are currently watching, as they are the only children of their own parents.

Lucy tugged at Peter's sleeve, which reduced the laughter into chuckles, and said, "But Peter, I want to try it!" she pleaded with her best puppy dog face she could throw at Peter. "If it'll make you feel more comfortable, Peter, I'll go with her." Harry offered. Peter looked from Harry to Lucy, then to Harry again. "Err.. No thank you, Harry, but I think Lucy can do it on her own." Was his reply. "Ok, Lucy, now step in the fire place, then grab a handful of floo powder –that's it." Hermione said as Lucy positioned herself in the fireplace, floo powder in hand. "Now remember, _loud and clear_." She emphasized. "We don't want you getting lost in Diagon Alley." Lucy nodded. "Err…" she was about to throw the floo powder until, "What was the name of the place I'm supposed to shout again?" she asked, smiling. "Flourish and Blotts, Lu. Flourish and Blotts." Susan replied. "Oh right! Thanks Su. _FLOURISH AND BLOTTS!_" she shouted and threw the powder to her feet.

Peter watched as his sister was being covered with the particles from the powder being thrown, the green flames appearing, then disappearing and the youngest of them was now nowhere in sight. Then, Susan took her turn (with more arguments coming from Peter) followed by the eldest Pevensie. "I'll go ahead, Hermione. Ron probably lost them by now." Harry said with a slight chuckle. "Alright Harry." And with that, Harry stepped in the fireplace, threw the floo powder and was gone. That left Edmund and Hermione. "So," he started, "Will it hurt?" he asked. '_Stupid question, Ed. Nice going!'_ he mentally slapped himself. The bushy haired girl giggled and assured him that it will not hurt. "You sure?" he asked again, nothing else coming in his head but that. "Yes, Edmund. I'm absolutely, positively sure that it will NEVER hurt you." She smiled and offered him the jar of floo powder. He grabbed some, stepped in, and before throwing the powder, he said to her, with a tint of pink in his cheeks, "I'm taking your word for that. See you there! _FLOURISH AND BLOTTS!_" and threw the powder. He felt that the ground gave way and now, he was falling and falling and falling. He thought that it was going on forever until he hit his butt on the ground, hard. "Ouch." He groaned. "Need a hand mate?" Harry said, and his and Ron's hands reached out to help Edmund up. He got up, thanked them and started dusting himself, (they changed into robes after seeing Dumbledore to make them look less conspicuous.) Hermione fell out of the fire place with a small 'Oof.' He, Edmund, held out his hand for her to grab on to and helped her up. She said her thanks and began dusting herself as well.

* * *

_A/N: Ooh :) Any guesses to who was Hermione looking at in the Great Hall? I'm sure ALL of you know. And Edmund. Lol. Anyway, there you go. The third chapter! If you want, PM me :) Leanora did just that and that what did it to make me update. :) Thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter and again, so very, very sorry for the VERY LONG wait :D _

_Love it? Hate it? Tell me please! So REVIEW! xx_

_P.S. be sure to check my profile on updates about things like this and other stuff in my life :) ciao ! _


End file.
